Batman: Under the Red Hood
'''Batman: Under the Red Hood '''ist ein Animationsfilm basierend auf der Figur Batman wie auch der des Red Hood. Der Film basiert gleichzeitig lose auf dem Gleichnamigen Comic. Er wurde 2010 veröffentlicht , und war ein Kritischer wie auch Kommerzieller Erfolg. Handlung Ra's al Ghul engagiert den Joker, um ihn bei seinen neuen Plan zu helfen , bereut es aber bald, als der Joker Robin entführt. In einem Lagerhaus in Sarajevo, Bosnien, schlägt der Joker Robin mit einer Brechstange und lässt ihn ganz auf die Lagerhalle liegen. Robin versucht herauszukommen, aber der Joker schließt die Tür ab. Dann sieht er im Lagerhaus eine Bombe. Batman kommt zu spät und Jason wird bei der Explosion getötet. Fünf Jahre später, in Gotham City, hat der Crime Lord Red Hood ein Treffen mit den besten Verdienern und Händlern der Stadt versammelt. The Red Hood kündigt seine Übernahme des Drogenhandels an und fordert sie auf, ihm 40 Prozent ihres Einkommens als Gegenleistung für den Schutz vor Batman und Black Mask zu geben, aber er sagt ihnen auch, dass sie ihre Drogen nicht an Kinder verkaufen. Als Warnung wirft er ihnen eine Tüte mit den abgetrennten Köpfen aller ihrer Leutnants, die er angeblich in knapp zwei Stunden erledigt hatte. In den Docks verfolgt Batman einige Schläger in einem fahrenden Lastwagen und stößt ihn gegen eine Wand. Er versucht, sie zu befragen, bis sich die Kiste öffnete, die sich in ihrem Truck befand, und enthüllt Amazo, einen mächtigen Androiden mit der Fähigkeit, die Fähigkeiten jedes Metahuman zu kopieren, auf den er trifft. Nightwing kommt am Tatort an, um ihm zu helfen. Nach einem kurzen Kampf ist der Roboter besiegt, und Batman befragt die drei Schläger vor Ort und stellt fest, dass sie für die Rote Kapuze arbeiten. Die Rote Kapuze tötet dann die Schläger mit einem Scharfschützengewehr. Batman jagt den Red Hood, der ihn zur Ace Chemical Plant führt - dem Ort, an dem sich der erste Red Hood in den Joker verwandelt hat. Die aktuelle Red Hood rüttelt eine Explosion in der Anlage und entkommt. Später in der Bat-Höhle erscheint Nightwing, nachdem er von Red Hood erfahren hatte. Batman sagt Nightwing, dass der Drogenhandel seit dem Beginn der Roten Haube des Terrorismus gestiegen ist, die Kriminalität jedoch zurückgegangen ist. Batman und Nightwing begeben sich nach Arkham Asylum, um den Joker über Red Hood zu befragen. Der Joker verspottet Batman, indem er ihn an Jasons Tod erinnert, Batman dazu bringt, ihn zu töten, und bestreitet dann jegliche Beteiligung an seinem Nachfolger. In seinem Hauptquartier ist Black Mask wütend, weil sein "Amazo" zerstört wurde, und schlägt sofort auf Red Hood zu töten. Ein Lakai beginnt über die nächste eingehende Sendung zu sprechen; Allerdings haben sowohl Batman als auch red Hood das Gespräch mitgehört. Red Hood zeigt einen Hubschrauber und wird von Batman und Nightwing angehalten. Der Red Hood läuft und Batman verfolgt ihn. Nightwing schließt sich später mit Batman zusammen und die Verfolgung führt zu einem Luftschiff und Dächern. Nightwing nimmt zur Kenntnis, dass Red Hood Batman auf Schritt und Tritt ausweichen kann. Dazu gehört auch das Schneiden eines Bat-Lassos, bevor sich sein Bein spannt. Die Verfolgung führt zu einem oberirdischen Bahnhof. Eine Explosion erleichtert die Flucht Red Hoods und lässt Batman und Nightwing vorübergehend erschüttert zurück. Batman und Nightwing gruppieren sich in der Bathhle neu, mit Batmans Butler Alfred Pennyworth, der das rechte Bein von Nightwing verband und ihn nach Hause brachte. Batman und Nightwing sind sich einig, dass die Fähigkeiten, Methoden und das Arsenal Red Hoods mit ihren eigenen vergleichbar sind, mit der Ausnahme, dass Red hood bereit ist zu töten, um zu bekommen, was sie will. Allerdings gibt es noch etwas, was Batman beunruhigt, und er bleibt auf seinem Computermonitor, um das Videomaterial der Verfolgungsjagd des Camcorders der Motorhaube anzusehen und herauszufinden, was der Red Hood auf dem Bahnhof gesagt hat. Es zeigt, dass der Red Hood gesagt hat: "Du hast nicht verlernt, Bruce", was bedeutet, dass er Batmans wahre Identität kennt. Batman erinnert sich, wie Jason das gleiche Manöver durchführte, mit dem er den Red Hood gesehen hatte: ein Lasso am Bein geschnitten, bevor es straff wurde. In Ergänzung. In einem der geschützten Gebiete der Red Hood kommt es zu einer Schießerei der Handlanger von Black Mask, wobei eine faszinierende Rote Haube aus der Ferne beobachtet. An einem anderen Ort wird einer von acht der Verbrecherbosse, die der Red Hood folgen, geschlagen und kurz davor sein, verbrannt zu werden, wenn die Red Hood eingreift. Es ist jedoch tatsächlich eine Falle, und eine Gruppe namens "The Fearsome Hand of Four" greift die Red hood an. Der Red Hood ist geschlagen, aber er gibt zu, dass sein Eingreifen lediglich eine Taktik war. Batman erscheint und die beiden Gegner treten gemeinsam gegen die Gruppe an. Wenn einer der vier auf der roten Kapuze die Oberhand gewinnt, tötet ihn die rote Kapuze mit einem elektrischen Taser. Sie haben einen Streit darüber, wie sie Verbrechen bekämpfen können. Batman fragt, was mit ihm passiert ist, und weist darauf hin, dass er die wahre Identität seines Gegners kennt. Jedoch, der Red Hood antwortet, es sei zu spät für Batman, um zu helfen, und geht. Batman schafft es, am Schlachtfeld eine Blutprobe von der Red Hood zu bekommen, und die Analyse stimmt mit Jason Todd überein. Zurück im Hauptquartier der Black Mask erfährt Black Mask, dass seine Ladung durch Red Hoods zerstört wurde, fliegt in Wut und greift seine eigenen Leibwächter an. Ein Laser-Visier trainiert dann auf seiner Stirn. Aus der Ferne winkt Red Hood und schießt eine Rakete in den Raum von Black Mask. Black Mask überlebt und muss den Joker anrufen, ihn befreien und ihm die Aufgabe geben, Red Hood zu töten. Zurück in Wayne Manor gräbt Bruce Jasons Grabstätte aus und findet einen gefälschten Körper aus hochwertigem Latex. Wütend geht er zu Ra Al Ghuls Villa und fordert die Wahrheit über Jason. Ra offenbart, dass er Jasons Körper gewechselt und ihn in seiner Lazarus-Grube wiederbelebt hat, weil er sich für den Tod des Jungen verantwortlich fühlte; Ra's war derjenige, der den Joker als Ablenkung für das Dynamic Duo in Bosnien anstellte, während er versuchte, die Weltwirtschaft durch Zerstörung von Finanzdistrikten in Europa zu behindern. Nach seiner Auferstehung wurde Jason jedoch wild und flüchtete. Ra hatte jahrelang versucht, Jason zu finden, bis er die Nachricht von Gotham hörte, dass er der Red Hood wurde. Ra verspricht, sich aus allen weiteren Konflikten zwischen Batman Red Hood herauszuhalten, und sagt, er habe "genug getan". Auf seinem Rückweg nach Gotham stellt Batman fest, dass der Joker alle acht Verbrecherbosse der Red Hood, einschließlich Black Mask und seines Assistenten, auf der Brücke entführt hat. Der Joker beginnt, die Geiseln in einem großen LKW-Container mit Benzin zu füllen, und als er versucht, ihn anzuzünden, erscheint der Red Hood und zeigt, dass der Joker sein eigentliches Ziel ist. Alle Angriffe auf Black Mask sollten ihn so verzweifelt machen, dass er Hilfe vom Joker suchte und seine Flucht aus Arkham arrangierte. Der Joker zündet die Geiseln an. Aus dem Nichts stößt Batman herein und setzt feuerhemmend ein, um das Feuer zu stoppen, und versucht, den Joker mitzunehmen. Red Hood greift nach dem Joker und schneidet den Draht, der sie hält, und schickt den Joker in den Fluss. Red Hood weist Batman an, in die Crime Alley zu kommen, wenn er den Joker zurückhaben will. In einer verlassenen Wohnung auftauchend, schlägt der Red Hood den Joker zu Boden und schlägt ihn mit einer Brechstange. Als Batman ankommt, ist die Rote Kapuze fertig und wartet darauf, dass Batman ankommt. Red Hood und Batman kämpfen darum und landen auf dem Dach einer Kirche. Der Red Hood zieht seinen Helm aus und enthüllt, dass er wirklich Jason Todd ist. Nach einem weiteren kurzen Kampf springt Jason durch ein Fenster und zurück in den Raum, in dem der Joker festgehalten wird. Jason konfrontiert Batman und sagt, er habe ihm vergeben, dass er ihn nicht gerettet habe, ist aber wütend, dass er dem Joker noch immer erlaubt, zu leben. Batman gibt zu, dass er den Joker schon immer töten wollte, sich aber das Vergnügen nicht erlauben wird, weil es "kein Zurück" geben würde. Jason wirft Batman eine zweite Waffe zu und stellt ihm ein Ultimatum: Wenn Batman den Joker nicht ausführt, wird Jason es tun. Um Jokers Tod zu stoppen, muss Batman Jason erschießen. Batman weigert sich, lässt die Waffe fallen und dreht seinen Rücken um. Wütend schießt Jason auf Batman; er vermisst jedoch und Batman wirft einen kleinen Batarang in den Lauf der Waffe. Die Waffe explodiert und macht Jason außer Gefecht. Jason zündet dann eine Bombe an, die er zuvor im Raum aufgestellt hatte. Der Joker will Batman lange genug umbringen, um ihn daran zu hindern, die Bombe zu entschärfen, damit er "der einzige sein kann, der in dieser Nacht das bekommt, was er will", obwohl ihn Batman letztendlich unterwirft. Die Bombe geht los und diesmal gelang es Batman, Jasons Leben vor der Explosion zu retten; Trotzdem ist Jasons Leiche nirgends zu finden. Wenn Batman den Joker nicht ausführt, wird Jason dies tun. Um Jokers Tod zu stoppen, muss Batman Jason erschießen. Batman weigert sich, lässt die Waffe fallen und dreht seinen Rücken um. Wütend schießt Jason auf Batman; er vermisst jedoch und Batman wirft einen kleinen Batarang in den Lauf der Waffe. Die Waffe explodiert und macht Jason außer Gefecht. Jason zündet dann eine Bombe an, die er zuvor im Raum aufgestellt hatte. Der Joker will Batman lange genug umbringen, um ihn daran zu hindern, die Bombe zu entschärfen, damit er "der einzige sein kann, der in dieser Nacht das bekommt, was er will", obwohl ihn Batman letztendlich unterwirft. Die Bombe geht los und diesmal gelang es Batman, Jasons Leben vor der Explosion zu retten; Trotzdem ist Jasons Leiche nirgends zu finden. Wenn Batman den Joker nicht ausführt, wird Jason dies tun. Um Jokers Tod zu stoppen, muss Batman Jason erschießen. Batman weigert sich, lässt die Waffe fallen und dreht seinen Rücken um. Wütend schießt Jason auf Batman; er vermisst jedoch und Batman wirft einen kleinen Batarang in den Lauf der Waffe. Die Waffe explodiert und macht Jason außer Gefecht. Jason zündet dann eine Bombe an, die er zuvor im Raum aufgestellt hatte. Der Joker will Batman lange genug umbringen, um ihn daran zu hindern, die Bombe zu entschärfen, damit er "der einzige sein kann, der in dieser Nacht das bekommt, was er will", obwohl ihn Batman letztendlich unterwirft. Die Bombe geht los und diesmal gelang es Batman, Jasons Leben vor der Explosion zu retten; Trotzdem ist Jasons Leiche nirgends zu finden. lässt die Waffe fallen und dreht seinen Rücken um. Wütend schießt Jason auf Batman; er vermisst jedoch und Batman wirft einen kleinen Batarang in den Lauf der Waffe. Die Waffe explodiert und macht Jason außer Gefecht. Jason zündet dann eine Bombe an, die er zuvor im Raum aufgestellt hatte. Der Joker will Batman lange genug umbringen, um ihn daran zu hindern, die Bombe zu entschärfen, damit er "der einzige sein kann, der in dieser Nacht das bekommt, was er will", obwohl ihn Batman letztendlich unterwirft. Die Bombe geht los und diesmal gelang es Batman, Jasons Leben vor der Explosion zu retten; Trotzdem ist Jasons Leiche nirgends zu finden. lässt die Waffe fallen und dreht seinen Rücken um. Wütend schießt Jason auf Batman; er vermisst jedoch und Batman wirft einen kleinen Batarang in den Lauf der Waffe. Die Waffe explodiert und macht Jason außer Gefecht. Jason zündet dann eine Bombe an, die er zuvor im Raum aufgestellt hatte. Der Joker will Batman lange genug umbringen, um ihn daran zu hindern, die Bombe zu entschärfen, damit er "der einzige sein kann, der in dieser Nacht das bekommt, was er will", obwohl ihn Batman letztendlich unterwirft. Die Bombe geht los und diesmal gelang es Batman, Jasons Leben vor der Explosion zu retten; Trotzdem ist Jasons Leiche nirgends zu finden. Jason zündet dann eine Bombe an, die er zuvor im Raum aufgestellt hatte. Der Joker will Batman lange genug umbringen, um ihn daran zu hindern, die Bombe zu entschärfen, damit er "der einzige sein kann, der in dieser Nacht das bekommt, was er will", obwohl ihn Batman letztendlich unterwirft. Die Bombe geht los und diesmal gelang es Batman, Jasons Leben vor der Explosion zu retten; Trotzdem ist Jasons Leiche nirgends zu finden. Jason zündet dann eine Bombe an, die er zuvor im Raum aufgestellt hatte. Der Joker will Batman lange genug umbringen, um ihn daran zu hindern, die Bombe zu entschärfen, damit er "der einzige sein kann, der in dieser Nacht das bekommt, was er will", obwohl ihn Batman letztendlich unterwirft. Die Bombe geht los und diesmal gelang es Batman, Jasons Leben vor der Explosion zu retten; Trotzdem ist Jasons Leiche nirgends zu finden. Joker wird unter den Trümmern der Explosion lebend gefunden und nach Arkham zurückgeschickt. Black Mask wird gegen eine Million Dollar Kaution freigelassen. Alfred fragt Batman, ob er die Gedenkvitrine mit Jasons Robin-Uniform entfernen soll. Batman erwidert, dass sich zwischen Jason und ihm nichts geändert hat und geht in das Batmobil. Ein kurzer Rückblick auf Jason Todd's ersten Tag in seinem Robin-Kostüm zeigt einen glücklichen Sprung auf das Batmobil und erklärt, dass dies der beste Tag seines Lebens ist. Synchronisation * Bruce Greenwood : Batman / Bruce Wayne * Jensen Ackles : Red Hood / Jason Todd * John DiMaggio : Joker * Neil Patrick Harris : Dick Grayson / Nightwing * Wade Williams : Roman Sionis / Balck Mask * Jason Issacs : Ras al Ghul * Jim Piddock : Alfred Pennyworth Unterschiede zwischen den Comics und dem Film: * Ra's al Ghul war indirekt für den Tod von Jason Todd in dem Film verantwortlich, während es in den Comics Iraner waren. * Die rechte Hand von Black Mask wird im Film von männlich zu weiblich gewechselt, und sie überlebt im Vergleich zu ihrem Comic-Kollegen (der von Red Hood offscreen geköpft wurde). Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Animationsfilme